Where Would I Be Without You?
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: [oneshot] Some Things Are Just Better Left Unsaid, [AkuRoku, Roxas POV]


**Disclaim: **I don't own KHII. Trust me.

**A/N: Roxel Pairing. I'm on crack…X3 **

**.:Where Would I Be Without You…:.**

"_No one would miss me…_"

"That's not true-"

He wanted to help me, I know. But at the same time he still had to use the Organization to get all of his questions answered too.

But for now, I still needed to know why the Keyblade chose me.

"I would…" He whispers, probably thinking I didn't quite catch it.

Axel really cared too much, for a Nobody. I really didn't think it was possible for someone of our kind, who don't even have the privilege to exist, to care as much…

Those without hearts…Heartless, right? But why are Nobody's so different…?

DiZ keeps saying that a Nobody is created when someone with an incredibly strong hearts loses it…

Which is why I have to find my other half. And find out why I have the Keyblade…

That must've been why Riku wanted to know why I had it too…he must've had ties or something…

Dammit, and I let him get away!

I suddenly stop, yelling out a curse before stomping my foot pathetically at the pavement. Now that I notice it I can be extremely childish…

"Wh-what's wrong?" I hear Axel ask as he walks up next to me. I only huff, and walk onward. "Roxas, quit acting all proud and stuff and tell me what's really bugging you!" "Axel, really, it's NOTHING." I turn to see him, nearly glaring at him. His concerned expression lightened more, until he stood up straight and looked down at the ground.

"Roxas…why do you yell at me?" He asks, his voice toning down a little. "Because Axel…" I begin…" I-I really don't know…There's just a-a lot on my mind and well…I just don't want to pull you down with me, that's all…"

He smiles, crossing his arms and sighing, "You don't have to worry about that…you know I'd help you as long as I possibly can…got that memorized?" He says, pointing to his temple.

I smile, looking down at the ground myself. "Y-yeah I do…"

"Ya sure…? Repeat it back to me." He says, crossing his arms again.

"U-uhm…" I gulped, looking up to him for only a second. "Y-you said that you would help me-"

And there he goes again, just randomly walking up at kissing me like I'm some kind of…oh I dunno…like his bitch or something.

But all I can do is give in to his advances, turning into dough in his arms.

Technically, this isn't _wrong_…it's just different. Axel is really…only about three years old…I'm only one, but I was born from the body of a 14 year old…and Axel…well neither of us are really sure what he was born from…he claims to be only 19, but that doesn't seem right…

By the time the haze starts clearing and I can see, I'm up against the wall, Axel pinning me to it by pressing his entire form against me.

"Why did you do that…?" I ask, looking up at him. He sighs, bringing up a hand to brush across my cheek. "Because Roxas…you're the only one who I could let get this close to me…"

"Well don't I feel special…" I retorted. I knew I could be a total smart-ass as well as a little immature.

"You're a Nobody. You're not supposed to feel anything." Axel said, lightly tapping my cheek as an attempt to wake me up.

I gently swatted his hand away playfully, looking up at him after a moment. "You're the only one I can really trust…" He said, kissing me gently on the forehead.

"Aww, you're not just saying that, are you?" I say, letting him lean even further against me. I guess Axel was the only other one I could trust too in the Organization.

After a moment, I looked up at him again, "Why am I the only one? Is it because I'm the youngest?" "No silly…" He replies, "I'm not using you Roxas, if that's what you're thinking…"

"Oh I know that…I was only wondering why you can't trust Luxord, or at least have trusted Larxene…"

"Larxene wouldn't have returned the favor." He laughs, lightly running his thumb over my cheek. "And Luxord is an old geezer. Not like you. Yes, Roxas, you're the youngest but that's not the one and only reason I trust you."

"You don't even know why, do you?"

"Hmm…I guess some things are just better left unsaid." He replies, attempting to kiss me again.

Hell. What can I do to stop him? There was no stopping that pyromaniac.

I just _let_ his hands curl around my smaller waist and just _let _him smother my mouth with his own. I wasn't one to complain.

He let go of me for a short breath of air; our eyes meet, both of our attention directing suddenly to the vapor trail I exhaled.

His hands gripped the brick wall behind me, a portal opening up before I even noticed it. I lose my balance and almost stumble backward if it weren't for his arms holding me up. As soon as I regained my balance, I looked around at the inside of Axel's little transporter.

To be quite honest I was terrified of these things. That's why I only use them when I absolutely have to.

Axel then opened up another doorway and I quickly followed him out of it.

How he knew I wanted to come up here was completely beyond me…

We were on top of the Tower…where I first met Riku and the Neoshadows attacked. And he asked me why I had the Keyblade. I only told him to shut up and tried to strike him down.

I don't remember anything after that…

Axel came up behind me, embracing me from behind. Why he trusted a Nobody like me with his ENTIRE being like that was really more than I could probably ever understand.

After all, Axel did some pretty heinous things in his day…

The wind had suddenly picked up, making our coats gently flap in the wind. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I heard him sigh.

"I…did feel bad after Larxene was killed…" He admits, pulling me closer to him. "She was the closest thing I had to a best friend. But…she didn't trust me, and I didn't trust her, so it really just didn't work out…And then this punk ass kid just tears through her like paper. Larxene was no push over, but compared to him she was just…just so easily beaten…"

I only half listened. I never had the _pleasure_ of meeting this Larxene girl. I just watched over the crumbling City that was never supposed to exist until Axel had stopped talking to lightly kiss my cheek lovingly and sigh again, "He killed off Marluxia too…but Marluxia was a real pain in the ass…so I didn't care, but that little punk with the Keyblade-"

"…Keyblade…?" That word stood out in my mind…Axel just kept talking, and I was suddenly realizing…Axel knew all along…?

"You never told me?" I say, pushing out of his arms and steeping dangerously close to the edge of the tower. "T-Told you what?" "You KNEW the boy who had the Keyblade?" "Well not personally-" "And you kept that away from me…?"

"I-it's not like that, Roxas! I wanted-" "Yeah well you get almost everything you want! I'm just running around blindly in the dark and you keep that from me? I trusted you, you said you would never keep anything form me!"

I step backward, feeling the wind glide up my spine from the edge of the Tower. Axel reaches out a hand before pulling it back in defeat, "You don't understand…"

"Well if you would've told me something-ANYTHING like that sooner I might've been ABLE to understand it all by now…" I said, standing up straight, and letting my body take the better of me until my entire form slides off the side and I fall.

I hear Axel call out my name before the only thing I can hear is the wind, speeding up the process of the fall. I don't know where the ground is...I don't know how to get out of this one…

Well I guess it's safe to admit that wasn't one of my more…intelligent decisions.

I can almost hear the ground closing the gap between us. Somewhere along the lines, my body turned over so now I was falling headfirst.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see how far away the ground was. I kind of didn't care…

The ground never came. I slam into something, but it isn't as hard as the pavement. A pained grunt tells me I actually fell _into _someone. We both fall over with me on top. Whoever I fell on groans and sits up.

I shake my head and look up at who I was sitting on. None other…than Axel.

He smiles down at me, and rubs the back of his head. He must've opened a portal where I fell.

"It isn't played out like you think, Roxas…I wanted you to figure it all out on your own; just like you wanted. So you could meet your other… That's why I didn't want to take my revenge out on him yet… because I knew you wanted to meet him and answer all your questions…"

"Axel…" I whisper, closing my eyes and grabbing onto him.

I have to keep reminding myself I have no heart. So, therefore, I can't cry.

Axel embraces me as well, running one hand through my hair soothingly. And suddenly…I'm not mad anymore. I'm not scared, or really anything.

"…Where would I be without you…?"

**-End-**

**A/N**: Ehh. More boy on boy stuff. Floofyness. I should try a crack-pairing….oh that would be fun….R+R?


End file.
